


Tell Me Pretty Lies

by JannaJams



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's mostly just BrightGreen angst, Joan and Owen having relationship problems, Mark's mentioned but not an actual character, That one time Owen was too much of dumbass to realize Mark was Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaJams/pseuds/JannaJams
Summary: The biggest lie Owen ever told Joan was how much he cared.
Relationships: Joan Bright/Owen Thompson | Agent Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tell Me Pretty Lies

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "IDFC" by Blackbear
> 
> Also didn't edit this one cause I live on the edge,,

Joan had just called him again when the tears started to flow. 

She'd just heard the hundredth voice mail in an hour when she collapsed into Owen's arms as a sobbing mess.

They both knew Joan was in no condition to march down to the station and declare Mark missing. She wasn't ready yet to confront the possibility of him being gone forever.

They stood there for what felt like centuries and seconds at the same time. Joan limp in Owen's warm embrace as her hot tears drenched his sweatshirt. Him running his hands gently through her hair as he kept her clutched tightly to his chest. 

It took some time for Joan to calm down enough for Owen to pull out his old DVD player and slip in the High Society disc he'd been saving for her birthday.

It only took seconds for Joan to find her place in his arms again, her head perfectly nestling in the crook of his arm. They'd watched the movie 5 times through when Joan finally collapse in his arms from pure exhaustion. 

He'd let her ball her eyes out knowing full well they'd just captured an atypical by the name of Mark who could replicate the abilities of other atypicals.

He hadn't known yet, of course. Ellie had only given him the first name and told him how dangerous and "deranged" he was. 

It didn't matter that he knew Joan's last name and that her brother had just gone missing.

Owen didn't think quickly enough.

He didn't connect the sweet, sarcastic future brother-in-law Joan had described to him a thousand times before with the dangerous atypical he'd just helped to lock in a cage.

It didn't matter.

What's done is done, there wasn't anything he could do now.


End file.
